После игры
by Eska077
Summary: Небольшая зарисовка о прелестях и неудобствах раздевалок.


Кагами ухмыляется, сминает пропотевшую форму и не глядя бросает в сумку. Его взгляд скользит по спине, переходит вниз на округлые ягодицы. Аомине поводит плечами: меж лопаток буквально зудит.

Когда они уже все свалят?

В общей раздевалке шумно - все обсуждают только что закончившийся матч. Спорят, кричат, переругиваются, машут руками. Две баскетбольные команды, да еще плюс запасные в душной комнатке без окон. Кто-то толкает его в плечо, с размаху наступает на ногу. Кагами рассеяно кивает, принимая сбивчивые извинения, безотрывно следя за тем, как Дайки нагибается, пошло отклячивая зад.

Нарочно, конечно же. Аомине знает, что Тайга пялится и вспоминает. Вспоминает, как они впервые сделали это в раздевалке еще в первом классе старшей школы, после товарищеского матча Сейрин и Тоуо, в котором сыграли вничью. Тогда они оба узнали, что неумелые, по-юношески скомканные и дерганые ласки заводят не хуже, а то и лучше любого порнофильма. Аомине узнал, что неторопливый, ленивый секс после изматывающей игры может быть круче жесткого траха, а Кагами узнал, что у Дайки практически отсутствует рвотный рефлекс.

Они оба медлят, намеренно копаются. Неспешно раздеваются, по несколько раз складывают вещи, болтают с другими игроками. А потом они ругаются - Кагами цепляется к какому-то слову - и товарищи по команде едва успевают растащить двух форвардов. Поэтому ссора ограничивается парой крепких фраз, угрозой оторвать яйца и смачным шлепком мокрым полотенцем по голой спине.

- Сука, - зло шипит Тайга, потирая поясницу.

- Заслужил, - оскалившись, отвечает Аомине, перебрасывая полотенце через плечо.

Когда они остаются лишь втроем, Дайки быстро наклоняется к самому лицу Кагами, горячо шепчет на ухо:

- Выпроводи этого Норио немедленно, иначе, клянусь, я удавлю этого придурка своими руками.

Он выпрямляется, Кагами вздрагивает от ощущения сухих губ, небрежно мазнувших по щеке. Тайга моментально вскакивает и направляется к крутящемуся у шкафчика одногруппнику. Аомине довольно усмехается и залезает под обжигающе-горячий душ. Давно пора.

Через пару минут хлопает дверь, щелкает замок.

Аомине тяжело ударяется спиной о скользкий кафель, когда Тайга разворачивает его к себе и с силой впечатывает в стену, прижимаясь в жадном поцелуе. Дайки не глядя сдергивает с его бедер полотенце, отвечает не менее требовательно, проталкивает язык в рот Кагами, посасывает и кусает нижнюю губу. Почти сразу чувствуется солоноватый металлический привкус крови. Они отрываются друг от друга, шумно глотают горячий воздух. Кагами потирает прокушенную губу, расплывается в довольной и немного безумной улыбке.

Горячая вода стекает по плечам, с шипением разбивается о светлую плитку. Под потолком клубятся облака пара, оседая мелкими каплями на гладких поверхностях.

- Ты сегодня отвратно играл, - шепчет Тайга, обхватывая член Дайки, - много фолил.

- Я всегда играю, - Аомине охает, когда Кагами касается мошонки, короткими ногтями проходится по тонкой нежной коже, - на высшем уровне.

Кагами презрительно фыркает, кусает мочку уха, быстро опускается на мокрый кафель, больно ударяясь коленями, и сразу же берет член Аомине глубоко в рот. Тот упирается плечом в стену, опасно качнувшись. Из-за духоты и пара тяжело дышать, уже немного кружится голова, а от ощущения чужих горячих губ, плотно сжимающих член, перед глазами и вовсе все плывет. Кагами отсасывает быстро и умело. Обводит языком переплетения вздувшихся вен, по-дурацки причмокивает, издавая низкие утробные звуки. Дайки вцепляется в ярко-рыжие волосы, резко двигает бедрами, толкаясь глубже в глотку Кагами, и думает, что в одном он ему все же уступает. Тайга выпускает член изо рта, поднимает глаза, руками медленно оглаживает ладный зад, пальцы осторожно касаются входа.

- У тебя в сумке... Есть...? - Тайга так близко, что когда он говорит, губы касаются красной, блестящей от воды и слюны головки, и от этого приятная дрожь волной расходится по телу.

Аомине качает головой. В самом деле, даже он не везде таскает с собой смазку. По крайней мере, не всегда. На товарищеские матчи с другими университетами так точно нет.

Кагами нарочито разочарованно вздыхает, цокает языком, но ухмылку сдержать даже не пытается.

- Что ж, тогда придется обойтись подручными средствами.

Он быстро выпрямляется, за руку тянет Дайки в раздевалку, они звонко шлепают босыми ногами по холодному полу. Совсем как тогда.

На сдвинутых скамейках неудобно. Жестко, неустойчиво, узко. Тайга ложится на них, Дайки садится сверху, седлая его бедра, и скамейки под ними опасно скрипят. Аомине вспоминает, как в тот раз они грохнулись с них, вцепившись друг в друга. Как Кагами потирал ушибленный затылок, а потом вдруг улыбнулся и громко засмеялся, притянув Аомине к себе и стиснув в крепких объятиях. И они смеялись, лежа на грязном полу, перепачканные в сперме и пыли, прижимались друг к другу и сцеловывали с лица капли соленого пота. Мокрые, уставшие и невероятно счастливые.

- Куда плюхнулся? Двигайся ближе.

Дайки вскидывает брови, но все же приподнимается.

- Да, да. Хочу твой член.

- Похвальная инициатива, - Аомине ухмыляется, придвигается ближе, садясь Кагами на грудь.

Он корчит рожу, обхватывает рукой опадающий член, проводит несколько раз по всей длине и берет в рот. Аомине прогибается в пояснице, подается вперед. Пальцы Кагами касаются влажного кольца мышц, Аомине вздрагивает, инстинктивно пытается отстраниться. Сколько бы раз они не делали это... Все равно рефлекс остается: чужие пальцы в собственной заднице не то, к чему можно привыкнуть. Но Тайга, его чертов Тайга знает, как успокоить. Он расслабляет горло, позволяя Аомине толкаться глубже и самому задавать темп, мягко, даже нежно оглаживает руками его бедра. Дайки и правда почти сразу расслабляется, растворяясь в приятном ощущении того, как легко двигается его член в чужой глотке, как глубоко он входит до самого основания. Кагами, улучив момент, вводит внутрь первый палец - Аомине лишь сильнее прогибается и что-то неразборчиво мычит сквозь сжатые губы, вцепляется в волосы Тайги, сгребая их в горсть, двигает бедрами резко и отрывисто, кончает ему в рот.

Кагами подставляет пригоршню - в ладонь медленно стекает белесая, смешанная со слюной сперма. Аомине молча смотрит на это, а потом так же без слов пересаживается, одаривая Кагами кислым взглядом. Можно было и так, без этого представления.

- Ты сегодня какой-то удивительно послушный. Часом не заболел?

- Н-нашел время для расспросов, - зло шипит Аомине, стискивая кулаки, когда Тайга плавно вводит третий палец.

- Ну-ну. Расслабься, Дайки, - мурлычет Кагами, подпихивая под поясницу Аомине скомканные шмотки, не обращая внимания на вялые протесты, приподнимает его бедра, и прижимается губами. Он плавно обводит по кругу языком, касается совсем легко, лижет мягко, осторожно, зная, насколько Дайки чувствителен здесь. Кагами подхватывает стекающую слюну, сильнее давит на ягодицы, раскрывая полностью, и погружает язык внутрь. Аомине издает на вдохе какой-то тихий, едва уловимый звук, который для Тайги лучше и желаннее любого другого, от него покалывает на кончиках пальцев. Кагами забрасывает ногу Аомине себе на плечо, целует сгиб колена, ведет губами ниже, прикусывает кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, вновь вводит пальцы внутрь, растягивая сильнее. Аомине хочет ударить этого придурка. В такой позе... И смотрит... так. Что он разглядывает? Еще не все видел?

- Хватит уже. Заканчивай, - Аомине судорожно глотает часть фразы, поднимаясь на лопатках, когда мозолистые пальцы Кагами касаются простаты.

- Но...

- Я не сломаюсь, идиот! - Дайки почти кричит.

Кагами кивает.

Аомине закрывает глаза, облизывает соленые от пота губы. Весь мир сходится в ощущениях, звуках и запахах. Капает вода в душевой, в раздевалке стоит тошнотворная смесь запахов пота и дезодоранта. Аомине чувствует прикосновения Кагами, как тот пристраивается меж его широко разведенных ног, пытаясь уместить все свои два с чем-то метра на неудобной лавке, ощущает, как тот переплетает их пальцы. Дурацкий и сопливый жест, но Кагами он нравится, и Аомине не возражает.

Реальность возвращается с резким толчком, когда Тайга входит в него. Одним быстрым движением. Как любит. Аомине шумно выдыхает, сжимает руку Кагами так, что проступают жилы. Он замирает ненадолго, позволяя Дайки привыкнуть к себе.

- Ч-черт, - Аомине болезненно усмехается, - будто я этого уже сто лет не делал.

- Всего пару недель прошло, и уже ты точно не стал, - скалится в ответ Кагами.  
Аомине хохочет, обнажая зубы, резко двигает бедрами, комнату оглашает громкий звук шлепка плоти о плоть. Дайки дергает Кагами, притягивая к себе, жадно целует, прикусывая язык, короткие ногти проезжаются по широкой спине.

- Может, наконец, начнешь двигаться? Или мне самому придется все делать?

Дважды повторять не надо.

Кагами подхватывает его под коленями, двигается жестко, размашисто, в неровном ритме толкаясь почти до упора. Аомине расслабляет мышцы, сам подается вперед, крепче сводит ноги за спиной Тайги. Жадно, резко, совсем как первый перепих в школе - в тесной размалеванной изнутри кабинке туалета. Опереться ладонями о стену, раздвинуть ноги так широко, насколько позволяют спущенные брюки, и забыть обо всем. Быстро, грязно и болезненно. Пара мокрых поцелуев, ради которых приходится неудобно выворачивать шею, без смазки, без удобного места, презервативов. Вообще без нихрена. Потом ругаться под нос, стирая с одежды чужую сперму салфетками. И от такой нехитрой близости было хорошо, невероятно хорошо.

Руки Кагами везде: скользят по плечам, сжимают сочащийся смазкой член, больно мнут ягодицы, оглаживают затвердевшие соски. Он наклонятся, задирая ноги Дайки выше головы, целует, вырывая стон удовольствия, слизывает пот с подбородка. Аомине дугой выгибает спину, поджимает губы, запускает пальцы в свои волосы, будто не знает, куда девать руки.

- Глубже... Не так...

Кагами прекращает двигаться, одним плавным движением выскальзывает из Аомине, тот стонет от неожиданного чувства пустоты. Тайга вопросительно смотрит на него:

- Мне...

- Нет. Дай... я сам.

Аомине толкает Кагами на спину, усаживается на его бедра. Тайга думает, что готов долбануть его - Дайки нарочно долго мостится, медленно вводит в себя член, придерживая его у основания пальцами, и пялится прямо в лицо, пошло и нагло ухмыляясь. Кагами не выдерживает, хватает за бедра и рывком опускает его до конца.

Аомине судорожно охает, низко сгибается, вжимается лбом в крепкое плечо. В хриплом шипении Кагами явственно слышит «сволочь».

- Будешь подмахивать, или мне самому придется все делать? - Кагами ухмыляется, забрасывает руку ему на плечо, второй придерживая бедра.

Аомине рычит в ответ и начинает осторожно двигаться. Он дышит тяжело, закусывает губы. Все же делать это так... Член входит глубоко, так глубоко, болезненно распирает чувствительные стенки. Дайки упирается рукой в живот Кагами, останавливается, двигает задом как порно-актриса.

- А я думал, что тебе больше нравится быстро и резко, а не медленно и глубоко.

- Мне по-всякому нравится, - слабо отвечает он.

- Тогда может...

Кагами вскидывает бедра, жестко толкаясь, крепко удерживая Аомине. Тот отзывается злобным шипением, рефлекторно сжимается внутри, но продолжает двигаться. Рука Кагами скользит по груди, оглаживает мышцы живота, лаская смуглую кожу. Аомине откидывает голову. Слишком... Так он долго не протянет.

Тайга, словно уловив его мысли, усиливает хватку и начинает быстро неглубоко вбиваться, теряя ритм. Дайки склоняется ближе, стонет на ухо проклятья и просит еще сильнее, утыкаясь носом в шею.

- Внутрь...

- Что?

- В меня... Сделай это... Так приятно...

Кагами замирает, стискивая зубы, чтобы не кончить вот так, от одних сбивчивых слов. Дайки не любил подобные... признания. Он вообще немногословен во время секса, но это... Чтоб тебя.

Аомине сжимается вокруг него так сильно, что еще немного и будет больно, его лицо искажает страдальческая гримаса. Тайга последний раз делает неглубокий толчок, замирает, изливаясь внутрь. Все чувства растворяются в одном на двоих оргазме, накрывающим с головой, стирающим все мысли, все окружение, весь чертов мир. Он вытягивает последние силы, застывшие на языке и уже лишние слова, оставляет лишь ощущения: тепло, быстрое биение чужого сердца, тяжесть влажного тела и стук в висках, перекрывающий все остальные звуки.

- Не вынимай пока, ладно? - шепот Аомине теплой щекоткой сбегает по коже.

Это так приятно, уютно и знакомо. Хочется всегда вот так лежать вместе с ним, слушать, вдыхать запах, прикасаться, чувствовать, как колотится сердце под ладонью. Ради этого Кагами готов был отказаться от всего, даже от баскетбола. Но не говорить же это вслух? Кагами молча выскальзывает из Аомине - языком шевелить лень - и кладет руки ему на спину, медленно очерчивая ложбинку позвоночника, лопатки. Дайки только что не мурлычет от этого. Облизывает подрагивающие веки, снимает языком капельки пота с разлета чудных бровей, слизывает с груди Кагами собственную сперму, целует не ради секса, а просто так, потому что хочется.

- Ты сейчас на работу?

Кагами раскрывает рот, неловко дергается и они с шумом валятся с лавки, больно прикладываясь о твердый пол.

- Твою же... - Аомине матерится сквозь сжатые зубы, замирает, видя дурацкую улыбку Кагами от уха до уха. Ухмыляется, ерошит жесткие волосы Тайги и даже не пытается спихнуть с себя.

Они смеются, лежа на холодном полу. Мокрые, перепачканные в сперме и пыли, уставшие, разгоряченные от близости. И невероятно счастливые.


End file.
